<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming A Family by DaddysGracelessAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597580">Becoming A Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel'>DaddysGracelessAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon, Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Talking About His Feelings, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean does better for Jack, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, Fix-it fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PB Exchange, Reunions, Temporary Character Death, canonverse, castiel is jack's father, established Destiel, season 14, season 14 episode 6, temporary grief, tombstone - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrapped up in his grief of losing Castiel, Dean struggles to accept Jack as the newest member of Team Free Will.  He keeps pushing Jack away, too scared to get close to the offspring of Lucifer, and too scared to get close to him because he reminds him so much of Cas. Sam tries to convince Dean to give Jack a chance, but Dean storms away from their fight.</p><p>Jack just wants Dean's acceptance, and to have his father, Castiel come back. </p><p> </p><p>When the Seraph does miraculously reappear from the afterlife, Dean thinks he should maybe consider his views on Jack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Becoming A Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriad/gifts">miriad</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! Sorry this took to the very last minute of the very last day! This isn't what I had intended to originally write, but I got stumped halfway through the original fic, and then have been working diligently on this to get you something nice written in time! I hope you enjoy it, miriad. Please don't be alarmed! There's some canon Dean being a dick to Jack, but it is not meant to be any bashing towards Jack at all, and Dean's issues are resolved by the end of the fic. I really just wanted to explore their relationship, and what could have been if Destiel was canon at the time, and the thoughts and feelings of the situation. I love the sweet Jack, he is such a bean and deserver all the love. Let me know what you think! ^_^  </p><p>Thanks QQ for checking this fic over, and for being my cheerleader along with my other server buds!! &lt;3 Y'all are the best, I love you so much and appreciate your support.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Jack could really pass as a normal kid. At least, a kid in the body of a twenty year old. Dean remembers walking in on him back at the motel while he was watching Scooby-Doo reruns and chewing on a nougat bar. Jack had looked at him and smiled, and just for a moment, Dean forgot about all of his biases and felt protective of the kid. There was nothing threatening in that expression, just pure unadulterated joy and the kind of innocence that Dean and Sam might have had if they hadn't gotten sucked into the world of hunting. Dean had almost complimented his choice in entertainment, had even considered taking a break and indulging with him. Dude had good taste in cartoons. But he hadn't. Instead, he had been cold and indifferent, shutting off the tv before telling Jack it was time to leave.</p><p>Dean doesn't want to resent Jack. He really doesn't, but every time he looks at him he sees Lucifer smirking with Cas skewered on the end of his angel blade. The Nephilim doesn't look like his father at all, but Dean can't forget he was created by Lucifer.</p><p>Other times, he looks at Jack and sees Cas. For someone who had never had the chance to meet him, the mannerisms Jack displays are so painstakingly similar to Cas that it makes Dean's heart clench, missing the love of his life. The way Jack approaches everything human with an open heart and eager curiosity reminds him of the devotion in which Cas had learned to love Earth. Every head tilt, every squint, every simple greeting of 'Hello' is so frustratingly reminiscent of Cas that he feels like Jack is trying to replace him.</p><p>So when Sam tries to convince him that he needs to go easier on the kid and give him a chance, Dean can't help but unleash it all on his brother. Sam can't possibly understand Dean's pain, and Dean has never been good with communicating, but it's even worse when he grapples with grief.</p><p>"If you want to pretend, that's fine. But me? I can hardly look at the kid, because when I do, all I see is everybody we've lost."</p><p>"Dean, mom chose to take that shot at Lucifer. That is not on Jack." And yeah, he knows Sam has a point, but this isn't about their mom. Dean wants her back more than anything, but at least the last he saw her, she was alive. Their mom was raised a hunter, she can hang in there until they reach her. </p><p>"And what about Cas?" Dean barrels on.</p><p>"What about Cas?"</p><p>"He manipulated him. He made him promises; said paradise on earth. And Cas bought it, and you know what that got him? It got him dead." Dean snarls the last part. Sam's face crumples, finally understanding what has truly been bothering Dean. Dean ignores the pity seeping into his expression, continuing his passionate rant. "Now you might be able to forget about that, but I can't!" </p><p>Finished with their argument, finished with Sam's defense of Jack, he flings the duffle bag slung on his shoulder to the floor and storms his way back up the bunker staircase. Slamming the door behind him, he jumps into Baby and speeds down the freeway. He needs some time to think. </p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Jack remembers Castiel. He remembers the feeling of the angel's hand pressed against his mother's belly, and the feeling of their combined Grace when they worked together to stop Dagon, the Knight of Hell. Cas was full of goodness. Jack was drawn to it, searching deep into Castiel's soul and discovering his most selfless desire. </p><p>Peace. </p><p>Not just for himself, but for his family. Castiel dreamed of a reality where the Winchester's no longer had to carry the burden of the world's fate on their shoulders, where they could finally rest and enjoy the friendships they had forged on their journies. The angel also carried a great love for Earth, and the creatures known as humans. Alongside the Winchester's, Castiel cared about their safety. He protected people like his mother, innocent people who are forced to confront the supernatural dangers lurking in the shadows, always just out of sight. Kelly had believed in Castiel, had had faith in Castiel to protect her and her baby - to protect <em> him </em> - so he had decided to believe in the Seraph as well. The angel that had sired him wasn't relevant; Castiel would be his father. He would be his guide and share his love for the world with him, and in return, Jack promised he would create the paradise his father yearned for. </p><p>Or so he had hoped. Those dreams slipped through his fingers the night he took shape outside his mother's womb. </p><p>Jack's birth had been a stressful affair. As he made his way into existence, his being rippled with power, overwhelming his mother's fragile human body. Just as Castiel had warned, Kelly did not survive, but before her soul departed she used her last breath to reassure Jack that he would be good. He would be nothing like his sire, and he would have Castiel to guide him. </p><p>Except that was apparently not meant to be either, because he too had perished at the hands of his biological sire. Maybe Dean is right. Maybe he isn't capable of goodness, maybe he is responsible. The younger Winchester, Sam, he's nice. He has faith in Jack. But Dean, Dean is one of the biggest reasons Castiel loved the world, and it's his righteousness that Castiel had fallen in love with. If he didn't believe in Jack, then maybe he was a lost cause.</p><p>Jack just wants to be loved. He won't be evil, he won't be the villain his father is, the villain Dean fears he could become. No matter what happens, Jack promises himself that he will do his best to unlock the full potential of his powers and use them to help the Winchester's do good. </p><p>Even if it feels hopeless when he hears Dean blame him for Castiel's death. Jack wishes, not for the first time, his father was here to help him.  </p><p>"Castiel," Jack whispers out loud. It's both a promise and a plea, and the Nephilim is oblivious to the tendrils of power that call out and wake Castiel from death.</p><p>***</p><p>Dean blinks, unable to believe what he's seeing. He stares at the lone figure standing next to the payphone, a spark of hope igniting within him. </p><p>"Cas." The word falls out of Dean's mouth like a prayer. "Cas, is that really you?"</p><p>"No. No, y-you're dead," Sam says, also unable to understand what they're seeing. </p><p>Castiel takes a cautious step forward. There's a look of disbelief on his face, as if he doesn't understand his own presence. "Yeah, I was. But then I annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that he sent me back." It was a dry attempt at humor but without the context of Cas' experience it fell flat. The Winchester's looked at him in confusion.</p><p>"I- I don't even know what to say," Sam stutters. And he doesn't. He just looks at Castiel as if waiting for him to disappear, or reveal his true identity as another angel possessing Jimmy's body.</p><p>Dean on the other hand steps forward with confidence, unwilling to let this opportunity slip away. He wants this to be real so much that he doesn't even consider testing Castiel to see if he's some other creature masquerading as his partner. A small part of him admits he doesn't care if it is, if it means holding something that looks like Cas one more time.</p><p>"I do." His voice is thick with emotion as he approaches the angel, pausing when he reaches him. Dean uses a moment to just take in the sight before him. A tear slips down his cheek. "Welcome home, pal." Dean whispers, wrapping himself around Castiel in a tight embrace, breathing in his scent. This is his Cas, his Cas who smells like morning dew and fresh cut grass. Dean dips his head into the crook of his neck while Cas holds him just as tightly, and for a minute, it's just the two of them. When Dean pulls away, he runs his hands up and down Cas's sides, lifting his limbs and examines his body with scrutiny, searching for any sign of wounds or distress. Cas huffs, insisting he's fine, but let's Dean finish checking him over. </p><p>When Dean is satisfied, he steps aside, making space for Sam to slip in and give Cas a friendly hug.</p><p>"Glad you're back." Sam is a strong, brotherly presence that Cas leans into, before Sam pats Cas on the shoulder and moves so Dean can take his place again.</p><p>"I missed you." Dean chokes, taking Cas's face in his hands and whispering against his lover's lips. </p><p>"I'm here now. How long was I gone?"</p><p>"Too damn long," Dean mutters, not wanting to think about it.</p><p>Sam clears his throat. "Uh, so Cas, where were you? Heaven?"</p><p>"No, I was in the empty." Dean looks at him.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Apparently it's where angels and demons go where they die."</p><p>"What was it like?" Sam asks, curious about this mysterious place the angel had resided.</p><p>"Whoa, Sam, he just got back. Can we save the interrogation for later?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm sure you'd like to meet Jack." </p><p>Dean stiffens at the mention of the Nephilim, shame churning his stomach into knots. Castiel seems to notice, but he doesn't press Dean and Dean doesn't offer any explanation. For now.</p><p>**</p><p>Having just reunited, Sam insists Cas takes shot gun and the two lovers take advantage of the opportunity to hold their hands on the bench. The drive back to the bunker is an animated one, filled with conversation about Jack's progress - well, at least for Sam and Cas. Dean makes noncommittal noises when Sam nudges him to agree with something, but doesn't volunteer his engagement in the discussion. Castiel can't help but worry; Dean without loud opinions never bodes well.</p><p>As they get closer to home, the conversation dwindles to a comfortable silence and Cas stares out the window lost in his musings. Castiel never in his long existence imagined being a father especially since he had once considered the result of an angel-human coupling to be an abomination. Yet now he was on his way to meet the Nephilim son who had chosen him. While it was a blessing to have someone willingly choose him for the role, it was also a grave responsibility. Castiel worried he would not be a good role model for the young angel, with his long track record of failed missions that had all started with good intentions. What if those failures reflected poorly upon Jack? What if Cas failed to keep him safe?</p><p>"Hey," Dean whispers, squeezing Cas's hand. "Don't think so hard." </p><p>Cas raises a stern eyebrow. "Coming from you?" </p><p>Dean let's out a huff of laughter.</p><p>***</p><p>Jack doesn't bother looking up when he hears the Winchester's entering the room. Instead he continues typing away on the computer, searching for more details about the potential hunt he's locked onto. He's excited to prove himself to the brothers, show that he can be useful even without his powers.</p><p>"How'd it go?"</p><p>"Well," Dean begins, but trails off. </p><p>"Jack, uhm," Sam tries to continue, but pauses. The Nephilim notices their hesitance and stops what he's doing, turning to look at them in confusion. </p><p>"What's wrong?" </p><p>There's no answer. Instead, they both look away from him, drawing his attention to another person walking into the room. Jack inhales a sharp breath, recognizing the man he had watched burn on a pyre.</p><p>"Hello, Jack." Jack can't believe his ears. He knows that deep, gravelly voice too, and it fills him with warmth. </p><p>"Castiel?" Jack questions, because he doesn't understand how this is possible.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me." </p><p>"No," Jack whispers, rising from his seat. "We burned your body and what burns stays dead. How-" </p><p>"That's the question we've been asking," Dean interrupts.</p><p>"Jack. Did you, uh, did you bring Cas back?" Sam asks softly, without judgment. </p><p>"I don't know. I wanted him back, I begged him to come back-"</p><p>"Well he's here." Dean interrupts again, nodding his head in Castiel's direction as if Jack can't see for himself. </p><p>"Thank you Jack," Castiel says quietly, his eyes looking wet. Jack can feel he own eyes well up with tears. Remembering how to move his legs, he rushes to meet the man in a fierce hug.</p><p>"I missed you so much." Some of the tears fall, and he wipes them away on Cas's shoulder. Cas holds him a bit tighter, patting his back. This is what he had been craving, this is the love and goodness he had been waiting for. Jack reached out with his Grace, Cas responding in kind as the two bonded instantly, sharing a familial connection. It felt good to feel the safety of Cas's presence once again. </p><p>"Sam and Dean tell me you've been doing good." </p><p>Jack's eyes widen. Dean told him he's been doing good? Really? The thought makes Jack light up, excited to show Castiel what he can do.</p><p>"I am! Watch this." Jack rushes back to the table, angling his body so the older angel can see what he's doing. His hand hovers over a pencil he'd been using, concentrating until it levitates in the air. "I can move the pencil!" Feeling incredibly proud of himself, he looks at Cas with a satisfied grin. "Oh! And I found a case. A hunter's case!" </p><p>Sam looks surprised by his declaration, but it's Dean that asks first. </p><p>"What kind of cas-"</p><p>"Zombies!" Jack shouts, interrupting Dean this time. Looking at Cas, he leans in and whispers like he's sharing an important secret. "I know what zombies are now." </p><p>***</p><p>Castiel smiles, his heart swelling with pride. It looks like Jack has been doing just fine without him. Meeting Dean's eyes from across the room, he tries to communicate to Dean how pleased he is with Jack's development. He's not expecting the guilty expression the hunter returns before turning his head away. The angel's lips purse, his eyes flicking back to Jack as the boy explains the details of the mystery surrounding a pocket watch and an empty grave. </p><p> </p><p>After it's decided that they'll follow Jack's new lead in a few days, he pulls Jack aside to check in on him, letting Jack tell him what he's missed. They have a deep discussion, with Jack explaining everything in great detail, filling him in on the weeks he had been dead, and the timeline of Jack's progression. Jack has lots of questions and Cas does his best to answer them. It frustrates him that he had left Jack alone, but he tells himself he'll make up for it.</p><p>"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." Castiel says when Jack has finished updating him.</p><p>Jack shrugs. "I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're here now. I was beginning to think Dean would always hate me. But now that you're here, you can make sure I don't go 'dark side'" </p><p>Cas feels his heart stutter when Jack uses air quotations like he would. This child was definitely his son and Cas could feel himself overwhelmed with the desire to protect Jack from the world, even more than he did before. He's sure Dean got a kick out of that. However, he then processes the rest of Jack's words, and squints. "What do you mean, go dark side?" There was no doubt in his mind that that was a Dean line, and he can feel the frustration building. He was hoping he had been clear that Jack would not be mistreated under any circumstances, and he was already getting the sense he had been. It also explained Dean's looks of guilt and odd behavior surrounding Jack.</p><p>"Yeah, you know. Sam and Dean are worried about me using my powers for evil, since Lucifer is my father. Well, you're my father, but he's the one who created me. It's okay though, Cas." Jack gives Cas a sad smile. "Dean promised he wouldn't let me hurt the world, that he would kill me first." </p><p>Castiel hears the blood rushing in his ears before he can feel it. His arm shoots to Jack's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze while he stares into Jack's eyes. "Listen to me. I will not allow that to happen. Any of it. Dean is not good with words, and he reacts especially poorly when he thinks his family is being threatened, but you will be part of this family. You are already mine, and I will make sure you are safe. Do you understand me?" He gives Jack a gentle shake, hoping to get the message through. </p><p>"Really? Do you think Dean can like me?"</p><p>Castiel nods. "I think he already does Jack, he's just hiding it behind his anger." </p><p>"Okay." Content that he has reassured Jack, Castiel rises from Jack's bed, leaving the room to have a very important talk with his partner.</p><p>***</p><p>The moment Castiel enters the room, Dean sits up in his bed and turns off the tv. "Cas, let me explain-" The hunter begins, knowing by the scowl on Cas's face that the angel has just returned from his chat with Jack. Castiel raises his hand in a halting gesture, cutting Dean off. </p><p>"No, Dean. You've been acting strangely every time Jack is mentioned and now I understand why. There's no excuse for your behavior. I know you were hurt. I know you were scared, and upset, and in grief. But this needs to stop and it needs to stop now. I can only hope that if I hadn't returned, Sam would have eventually gotten through to you. Thankfully, we won't ever know because I am back, and things are going to change. You will make a legitimate effort to accept Jack, and you will not continue to treat him like a threat until he actually does something to warrant it, which if I have my way, he will not. He is my responsibility. We are partners Dean, but I will not force you to take on the role of his parent if you do not wish. That being said, he is <em>my</em> child and I will not have him treated poorly. Don't make me choose, Dean. Please." </p><p>Dean gets up from the bed and grabs Cas's hands. "Cas, I don't want to choose. I know I've been a dick. I said some shit, some really bad shit. A couple days ago I...Sam was trying to tell me and I just, unloaded, man. I took off in Baby, to clear my head and, yeah. I realized I was being unfair, that my anger wasn't really about him. It was about Lucifer, and missing you." Dean lips quirk up into a small, fond smile. "Ya know, he takes after you a lot. The head tilt, the squinting. It hurt. It hurt so much Cas." Dean chokes, rubbing his thumb over Cas's knuckles. "It was wrong, fuck it was so, so messed up, but I just wanted so badly for him to fuck up. I wanted an excuse to send him away, and that's fucked up. The truth is, the kid is amazing. Look at him Cas! He found a hunt! It hasn't even been that long and he's already doing so well. And I- I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I was an asshole."</p><p>Castiel can hear Dean's sincerity as he pleads for Cas's forgiveness, and the pride in his voice when he brings up Jack this time. He nods, pulling his hands away from Dean's grip only to entwine their fingers together. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."</p><p>"Yeah." Dean agrees. Cas pecks him on the lips. </p><p>"Go talk to him." </p><p>*** </p><p>Jack's door is ajar when Dean approaches, so he pushes it open slightly to poke his head in and raps the wall with his fist.</p><p>"Knock, knock." Dean greets, and Jack looks up from one of Sam's borrowed laptops. </p><p>"Oh, Dean, hello. Cas said you might be by." </p><p>"Yeah, uh. Mind if I come in?" </p><p>"Not at all." Jack replies, closing his laptop and setting it on the nightstand. Dean squeezes through the crack in the door, closing it behind him. Then he grabs the chair by the small desk tucked into the corner of the room and places it near the bed, turning it so it's backwards. Sitting in it, he crosses his arms on the back of the chair and clears his throat. </p><p>"So, uh. I've been kind of a dick. I've been - I've been mean, and hurtful and I haven't exactly pulled out the welcome wagon." He clears his throat, making sure to keep direct eye contact with Jack despite wanting to look away in shame. "The truth is, despite my actions, I don't want to hurt you Jack. And I don't want to see you fail. I don't expect you to believe me right away, but I've realized I've been unfair towards you and placing blame for things you didn't do onto you, and I want to make up for that. I need to make up for that. You're...family, Jack." </p><p>Jack nods like he understands. "Because you and Cas are partners, and I'm his son." </p><p>Dean startles. "Well yeah, that too, but no Jack, even if Cas wasn't my partner you're family. And you deserve to be treated like family, and I'm sorry for making you feel like you don't belong here. I'm sorry for making you feel like you're just a tool for us. I know what that's like, to be viewed as just an object for someone else's gain, and it's not cool. You don't have to forgive me, but just, give me a chance to prove I'm not a complete asshole." </p><p>"Okay." Jack replies easily, smiling at Dean.</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"Okay. I forgive you." </p><p>Dean stares at Jack in shock. "Uh. That's- that's great? Yeah. Uhm? Are you sure? You don't have to yet, it may take some time for you to trust me again-"</p><p>"No, I forgive you Dean. I believe you. Cas believes in you, so I believe in you. Besides, I just want to move on. I'm really excited about this upcoming case! I'm very happy I was able to help, and I can't wait to help even more." </p><p>"Yeah," Dean smiles fondly, "you did good finding that case, kiddo. I'm sure you'll do great."</p><p>*** </p><p>When they get back from their case in Dodge city, Dean collapses on his bed, happy to be back in the bunker. It had been an exhausting hunt, but it was done and now that everyone was home safe and sound, Dean was ready to sleep for a solid week. Jack had been an amazing asset to the team, and with Cas back too, the four of them had been able to wrap it up even quicker than usual, though not without trouble. Jack seemed to be gaining some control of his power, and they had benefited from them in the heat of battle. Cas had beamed, his grin revealing all of his teeth as he stared proudly at his son. Such a sight was rare amidst their wearying lifestyle, and Dean was just happy he had gotten the chance to be able to experience it once again. All because of Jack.  </p><p>Now that Dean had cleared the air between them, Dean was more open about his feelings for Jack, and he could feel a genuine bond beginning to form. Sometimes during their hunt, he had wished he'd told Jack about his feelings sooner, instead of doing it after Cas came back. He'd wanted to talk to him beforehand, but things had been hectic since his fight with Sam and then he hadn't had a chance to talk to him before they had been contacted by Cas, and then-</p><p>"Dean, it's okay now. He knows." Castiel scolds softly, breaking Dean from his spiraling thoughts. "Don't think so hard." </p><p>Dean can hear the teasing edge that accompanies Cas's tone, and Dean recognizes the words from when he had given the same advice to Cas. "Hey, you can't use my own words against me."</p><p>"Sure I can. Now, listen to me. You and Jack are okay now. Both of you are doing better, and I know he loves you. And I know you care about him. You don't have to rush things. Just, be there for him."</p><p>Dean kisses Cas on the forehead as the angel crawls into bed and tucks himself into Dean's arms. While he knows he could never quite be what Cas is to Jack, he can't help but hope that maybe one day Jack considers him his dad too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! </p><p>If you want more destiel goodness and a fun gang to chill with, consider joining the 18+ destiel discord server over at https://discord.gg/profoundbond. There are tons of really cool people, and lots of amazing resources packed into one spot for all your destiel needs &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>